Play
by Wolfchild87
Summary: The Warners get on unexpected guest staying with them.
1. Chapter 1

It was an ordinary day. The Warner had escape from their tower once again , and like any other escaped, they rained madness on the studio all for the sake of fun. Pulling pranks and jokes on everyone, and tormenting them with every little delightful ideas that popped into their heads. They spoke the workers, and ate their lunches. In Wakko's case, their lunchbox and the furniture. Chaos was everywhere, until they were captured. Like any ordinary day, they were taken to their tower, and were bolted shut.

"THOSE WARNER BRAT HAVE RUINED FIVE STUDIO LOFT! WAKKO ALONE ATE TWO OF THEM!" Mr. Plots exploded. "DR. SCRATCHINSNIFF! ITS BEEN OVER 3 YEARS, AND SO FAR THEY HAVE BEEN MORE OUT OF CONTROL THAN EVER!" He went ranted on. His heart beat massively, his sweat pumped and his veins throb. The Doctor hesitated to answer, and was sweating like crazy. "Well Mr. Plotz I've been working constantly with the Warner, but I just cant get them to settle down or tell me what is on their mind. When their not playing mind games, their giving me wedgies and hitting me with mallet!" said the Dr. Scratchinsniff. "WELL FIND SOMEONE THAT CAN GET THEM TO TALK! I WANT RESULTS!" Said the Doctor. And with that, on an ordinary day, a plan was hatched.


	2. Chapter 2

Previouly

It was an ordinary day. The Warner had escape from their tower once again , and like any other escaped, they rained madness on the studio all for the sake of fun. Pulling pranks and jokes on everyone, and tormenting them with every little delightful ideas that popped into their heads. They spooked the workers, and ate their lunches. In Wakko's case, their lunchbox and the furniture. Chaos was everywhere, until they were captured. Like any ordinary day, they were taken to their tower, and were bolted shut.

"THOSE WARNER BRAT HAVE RUINED FIVE STUDIO LOFT! WAKKO ALONE ATE TWO OF THEM!" Mr. Plots exploded. "DR. SCRATCHINSNIFF! ITS BEEN OVER 3 YEARS, AND SO FAR THEY HAVE BEEN MORE OUT OF CONTROL THAN EVER!" He went ranted on. His heart beat massively, his sweat pumped and his veins throb. The Doctor hesitated to answer, and was sweating like crazy. "Well Mr. Plotz I've been working constantly with the Warner, but I just cant get them to settle down or tell me what is on their mind. When their not playing mind games, their giving me wedgies and hitting me with mallet!" said the Dr. Scratchinsniff. "WELL FIND SOMEONE THAT CAN GET THEM TO TALK! I WANT RESULTS!" Said the Doctor. And with that, on an ordinary day, a plan was hatched.

**Story:**

**Three Days Later**

The Warner's were brought in to Dr. Scratchinsniff office. "Tell me again, why are we going to see Scratchy." Asked Dot on their way. "To remind ourselves what happens when you grow up and get a real job." said Yakko. They opened the door, and came into his office. "Good Morning Warners! How are we today?" Asked The Doctor. As usual he started the day with a smile, and as always the Warners were planning ways on ruing it for him. " I decide to try something new" Said the Doctor. "You're going to get someone here who knows what their doing." said Yakko. "No! I mean…" he recomposed himself. "I decided to bring in a member of your family for you to interact with, but strangely I after some intensive research, I could not find any. Said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "Now why would you go through all that trouble. We know where our family is" Said Yakko. "Oh You do, Where?" Said the doctor. "HERE" They all said as they pointed to each other. Naturally this annoyed him, but he kept his temper. "In any case, I did manage to find someone " He points to the door, and a girl came in. She had to be at least 15 years old. She had on a black dress, with a striped purple elbow sleeved shirt underneath, same color leggings with heavy black boots. She had short messy hair with purple highlights. Her fingers had black gloves, and her nails were painted black. She had an emotionless look on her face, and a dark energy circulating every fiber of her being. "Warner brothers Meet your third cousin's niece's half-brother's nephew's second cousin's sister's daughter, Eris Warnerd." said Dr. Scratchinsniff. They took one look at her, the girl was human. "The family resemblance is unmanning." commented Yakko with sarcasm.

"Eris, Why don't you sits down, and well all have a nice chat" Said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "You dragged me all the way from New York for something we could've done by the phone." Said Eris. Her voice was dry and monotone; Barely alive. "Come, now Eris, And meet your FAMILY, like how we agreed on the phone!" The Doctor's patience ran thin. Eris sits down. "Good. Now say hello to each other." He said guiding them slowly. "hello…uh…questionable species." Same monotone voice as before. "HELLLOOOOO, Long lost relative." The Warners said as they each jumped on her, and kissed her viciously. She drops them. "Did you put them on Drugs?" Eris asked Dr. Scratchinsniff. "No" He replies "Did you took them off drugs?" Asked Strangely her voice or her mood has not changed at all. Most people would have show some kind of repulsed emotion around the Warners. "We're getting off the subject. Why don't you tell us about yourself." said Dr. Scratchinsniff. "What do you want to know?" replied Eris. "Tell us anything about yourself." Said Doctor. "Well what do you want to know?" She replied. "What stimulating conversation" Said Yakko. "Lets take a different approach. I'll ask you a question, and you answer?" Suggested Dr. Scratchinsniff. "Fine" same lifeless voice. "Whoa ease up on that enthusiasm, Sugar." Said Dot. Eris didn't even turn her head.

"Okay, How was your flight?" said Scratchinsniff. He thought to open up with a simple question. Just to get things rolling. "Long" Was all she said. "How do you being in California?" He asked. "Hot" She said, not the answer he was going for. "I meant how do you feel towards being here." said the Doctor, He was begging to lose his patience again. "Annoyed with being in a hot place." she says. "How was your childhood?" He begins to sound in a hostile tone. "Bleak" she replied; her tone remained the same. "Your Father?" He asked "Dead" she replied. "Mother?" he asked again, she plies "Killed him". "would you care to discuss that?" He asked. "We just did?" She replies once again, with the same emotionless tone. "CANT YOU GIVE A COMPLETE ANSWER!" The doctor lost all his patience. He began breathing heavily, which exhausted him. "I'm Beginning to see a family resemblance between you and the Warners." At that point, he then realized that the Warners were gone. "AHH! Their gone!" The Doctor exclaimed. "Yeah they left a while ago." Eris replied. "What? Why didn't you say anything?" The Doctor asked. "You didn't asked" was all she simply said.

Meanwhile

The Warner return to their tower. "Well that was torture. My brain cells were begging to be put out of their misery." Yakko said as he pulled his ears in frustration. "I didn't felt a thing" Said Wakko. "No surprise there." Dot points out. "And Just what has scratchy been sipping lately? Who in their right mind would ever think that loon is out relative." Said Dot. "Wrong name, Wrong relative, wrong specie" Said Yakko. "You three should really look around before you talk about someone behind their back." Said a monotone voice. They look around, no one was there; till they look above. There was Eris; laying in one of the pipes up in the tower. "how Did you get here before us?" Wakko asked. " I don't know" was all she said. " Do you ever answer anything more than three Words?" Ask Yakko, "Probably" Eris rolls on her back and makes a landing. "Why are you here?" Asked Dot; annoyed by the presence of her "cousin.. "Haven't you been listening? We're Family. And Family crashes together." She said all of a sudden the Warners crash in on her. "Why did you do that?" Her voice was the same as always, she wasn't even making eye contact. She was staring at ceiling. The Warners wondered why she still haven't shown any signs of life. "You said family crashes together." said Dot. They hoped this would annoyed her, But that was not the case. "I'm beginning to think you might be a robot." Said Wakko. "Or a Politician." Yakko added. Eris got up, and dropped the Kids in the process. " Just who or what are you." As Eris. "We're the Warner brothers" They mimicked her tone. "And the Warner sister," said Dot, in the same dead tone. Once again no reaction from her. "And I'm your… relative. I'll be staying with you for a couple of months or so." They knew that was not going to be any fun. "As much fun as it sounds to have you around., we have to ahhhhhhhhh… little help" said Yakko. "Oh we can't let you stay because we, uh that is us three, we uh don't have enough space for you to stay." Wakko replied. Eris looked around. Somehow that doesn't seem accurate. "I mean, we uh…. We … uh…we love to have you over." Wakko corrected himself once he realized his little flaw in his plan. "You're brilliant…" Yakko added a sarcastic comment. "You let him do all the thinking" Eris responded. That almost sounded sarcastic. "Look I don't like this anymore than you do. But I can't go back home, and no one else can stand any of you. We might as well learn to get along, and if that means all we have to talk about is the weather, then fine" said Eris. "You'll be sorry…" The Warners taunted. In truth, however, they weren't entirely sure how they are going to get rid of her. And whats worst, they had no idea what was in store.


End file.
